


Bound

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Okay, so jdsampson issued a challenge on snslashnotebook, calling for non-vanilla Supernatural smut. So, who am I to argue with a good challenge?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Bound

Okay, so [ ](http://jdsampson.livejournal.com/profile)[**jdsampson**](http://jdsampson.livejournal.com/) issued a challenge on [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/snslashnotebook/profile)[**snslashnotebook**](http://community.livejournal.com/snslashnotebook/), calling for non-vanilla Supernatural smut. So, who am I to argue with a good challenge?  
  
Bound  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: 18+  
Challenge: Chocolate Wincest with Sprinkles by [ ](http://jdsampson.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jdsampson.livejournal.com/)**jdsampson**  
Warnings: incest, bondage  
  
  
  
Dean tugged at the leather binding his hands above him. He was stretched out on his tiptoes in the cellar of an abandoned house. ‘Damn, I hope Sammy gets here soon.’ He thought to himself, shivering in the damp. Hearing a noise, he tried to shout but was impeded by the gag cutting brutally into his mouth.   
  
The door swung open with an ominous creak, Dean fervently hoping it was his brother. He looked toward the door, trying to make out the dark outline of the person standing there. The being finally stepped into the room, chuckling softly.   
  
“This is different.” Sam said, moving to stand in front of the older man. Dean blushed slightly, swearing through his gag. Sam slowly let his gaze move over his brothers bound form, lingering appreciatively over his groin and chest. “It’s not every day a demon does me a favour.”  
  
“Mmhpruph?!?” Dean asked politely. Straining his muscles, Dean lunged toward his brother.  
  
“Now, now, Dean,” Sam chided, “we can’t waste a perfectly good opportunity. She undressed you for me and everything.” Looking at his brother’s face, Sam said, “Oh, you don’t have to worry about her interrupting, I took care of her.”  
  
Dean relaxed slightly at the realization that the demon threat was gone. Now all he had to do was face the more intimidating threat. His brother. Shivering, Dean felt his nipples tighten under his brother’s gaze. He stiffened sharply as Sam reached out a hand and flicked one of the hard buds.  
  
He tried to bring one of his legs up to knock some sense into his brother, but was impeded by the rope around his ankles. Growling, he tried to draw away from the questing hand as it swept across his chest, stroking and pinching as it went.  
  
Dean felt his cock begin to stir as Sam’s hand began making it’s way south, following the fine trail of hair under his bellybutton. His hips jerked involuntarily as Sam moved past his groin, skimming lightly over firmly muscled thighs.  
  
Sam moved behind Dean, taking his time to map as much skin as he could. He stroked up and down the older man’s flanks, up over his round ass, dipping his fingers slightly into the warm crevice. Dean had gone unnaturally still, no longer fighting the other man.   
  
Dropping his head to his chest, he gave himself over to sensation, pushing back as much as he could while bound. One cool finger teased his entrance, tracing around it lightly before pressing with softly. Dean groaned through his gag, the sound echoing slightly in the damp room.  
  
The finger withdrew as suddenly as it had appeared and Dean’s body jerked with the loss. Unable to turn around, he could only guess at what his brother was up to. Slow minutes passed and Dean could only hear his own heartbeat, straining for sounds of his brother.  
  
Just as he began to worry, a hot body pressed into him from behind, arms wrapping tightly around him. He could feel his brothers hardness pressing into him and he tried to rock his hips. Losing his balance, he winced at the renewed pressure on his arms.  
  
Sam chuckled softly in his ear, warm wet puffs against soft skin. He began rocking his hips against the older man, reaching down and wrapping a hand around Dean’s cock. He began pumping in time to his thrusts, flicking his wrist over the head on each downward stroke. His other hand reached up to play with Dean’s sensitive nipples, briefly teasing and pinching before disappearing.  
  
Dean groaned at the stimulation, frustrated over his lack of ability to respond. He fought his brother’s control, tugging ineffectually at his bonds. “I’ve got you, Dean. Let me take care of you. I’m going to make you forget everything in the world but you and me, right here, together.”  
  
The older man listened to the hypnotic voice of his brother, gradually giving up his control. Sam paused briefly, waiting for his brother to make up his mind. Finally, Den laid his head back on Sam’s shoulder and melted into him. Sam renewed his movements on Dean’s hardness, dragging his thumb over the head and spreading precum down the shaft.   
  
Dean felt Sam move away for a moment, returning and pressing a finger slowly into him. The older man groaned at the feeling of the slick intrusion, finger moving slowly in and out of him. Gradually Sam introduced two more fingers, stretching his brother for what was to come.  
  
Lost in a haze of pleasure, Dean barely registered as the hand moved away, only to be replaced by a larger hardness. On the edge, Dean felt the burning pain of entry draw him back slightly, concentrating on relaxing and allowing Sam in. After a long moment, the younger man slid in smoothly, filling his brother.  
  
Both men stilled at the feeling of being joined, Sam holding Dean as the older man relaxed into him. Slowly Sam began to rock his hips, moving in and out of his brother. Dean cried out sharply in pleasure as Sam stroked over his prostate again and again.  
  
As Dean began to crest, Sam drew out of him,earning a cry of frustration. Quickly he circled around Dean, dropping to his knees and drawing him into his mouth. Sam sucked hard on the head, circling it with his tongue and gently exploring the slit. He bobbed his head once, twice, and sucked hard, Dean’s cry of pleasure in his ears as his mouth filled with his brother’s essence.  
  
Shakily he rose to his feet and returned behind Dean. “Almost there, Dean!” he cried, pushing back into his brother’s warm, sated body. He began to thrust with abandon, rubbing over Dean’s prostate, drawing pleasure-pained gasps from the older man.  
Pulling Dean close, he bit down hard on his neck as he came, thrusts stuttering and slowing as he rode out his completion.  
  
Both men stood quietly in the cool damp air of the cellar. Sam regretfully pulled from the warmth of his brother, tightening his arms around him and nuzzling the bite mark beginning to bruise on Dean’s skin. He breathed in the musky scent of his brother, revelling that he could bring him this pleasure.  
  
Sighing, he drew back, quickly untying the older man. Handing Dean the clothes he had found earlier, he drew his own on. Dean was wincing slightly from the pain of standing so long with his arms above his head, tensing and relaxing as Sam helped him put on his shirt.  
  
Dean melted into his brother’s warmth, sighing at the feeling of home he got whenever he was near the other man. Gruffly he tried to pull himself back together, to replace the mask he used to hide his feelings from the world.  
  
“You brought lube and condoms on a hunt?” Dean asked disbelievingly.  
  
Sam blushed, looking at his brother with a shy smile. “You always taught me to be prepared for anything.” His smile morphed into a grin.  
  
Dean just stared at his brother, taking in the big smile and shook his head. “Well, that was kinky,” he quipped, pulling away from Sam, his smirk hiding the flash of agony he felt at not touching the other half of himself.  
  
Sam just looked at him softly, knowing what Dean was trying to do and understanding the need to return to their everyday roles. He knew that Dean had needed to be taken care of, to have his control ripped from him. The older man wasn’t yet ready to willingly cede that part of himself, even as much as he trusted his brother.  
  
‘Someday.’ Sam thought as they walked out of the old house and into the sunny morning.  
  
  
fin


End file.
